Santa Jack
by HellenicSpirit
Summary: Unrepentantly Rizzles. A different version of 5X05, when Maura reveals that she has met Jack. How does Jane react and how does it affect their relationship? One-shot. I don't own anything, only the pleasure of being inspired by these two outstanding female characters. English is not my native language, so your understanding is needed and appreciated.


She's been waiting for this to happen, sooner or later. She knew it was bound to hit her. Maura Isles was a catch and shouldn't be on her own for too long. It was almost a wonder that she still remained single. Until now, that is.

' _Jack'… who the hell was Jack anyway, because of whom the ME had been fumbling her words and flushing like a school girl?_ Jane kept on mentally repeating the scene of Maura's revelation about her latest crush. Jane, her 'BFF', had to put on her usual act, sounding enthusiastic and supportive to the blonde's insecurities, regarding her efficiency towards that 'Jack'-stud.

 _Jesus! That's pure torment,_ thought the detective. She even had to encourage Maura to give this fella a chance and pursue a date, without hesitation. She remembered entering the ME's office and catching her using a brash as a microphone, rehearsing a speech for her class in the university or something. Her glow was radiating through her whole face and body, she was exceptionally nervous and she couldn't remain still, signs indicating that the doc was anxious about something more important than just teaching and grading. She knew it the moment the blonde looked at her with those irresistible hazel eyes of hers, which in this circumstance seemed lost and wandering.

"Jane… Janie!" A male voice dragged her out of her streaming thoughts. She turned around and saw Korsak frowning and looking at her rather puzzled.

"Sorry Korsak. Didn't hear you… I was just resuming our leads so far." She turned her head back to her files, pretending to be entirely absorbed by their case. She just avoided looking straight into his eyes; he knew her so damn good that it was impossible to hide from him.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty lost over there for a while. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, for starters we still haven't got a solid clue about the murderer and that pisses me off. Plus the fact that I'm so tired that I can barely keep my posture straight." She replied as convincingly as she could, still avoiding direct eye contact with the older detective.

"Go get some sleep. I'll take it from here. Besides, even though I know you'll hate me for this, from now on you'll have to rest for the both of you" he said pointing his eyes to Jane's abdomen.

"Really now?" she responded to the comment with her familiar line and a grand eye roll, as she clicked her tongue. "Too tired to argue with you on this" she said pointing her index to Korsak and heading off the office towards the elevator. "See you tomorrow. Call me if you have any news."

"You can count on that, Detective." Korsak replied trying to hide his smirk caused by Jane's predictable reaction to his advice.

Jane fastened her seat belt and started the engine. She needed to get as far away as possible from the doctor. She needed an escape, even if it just meant heading home and covering herself under the sheets for hours, till the pain miraculously disappeared. How many times had she found herself in the exactly same position, since she and Maura met? How had she managed to cope with the excruciating pain of disappointment, of frustrated feelings and hopes, of undelivered love? She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find an immediate way out of this repeated mess.

 _That's it!_ Jane thought, as she drove past the liquor store. She needed her double six pack right away. It was Friday night after all. She had the right to a hangover, just to get as numb inside as to avoid the ruthless truth of her feelings. It wouldn't be the first time to drown her despair into severe amounts of alcohol over her best friend, anyway.

She was about to step on the brake, when realization hit her. Her despair had dragged her momentarily out of reality. She was pregnant, so alcohol was not an option. _Shit!_ She muttered to herself. How could she possibly forget that? She was evidently out of her mind. She had to pull herself together and act like the adult she was, especially towards her unborn child. _Ok, change of plans, Rizzoli,_ she thought biting nervously her inner lip and tapping her lanky fingers on the steering wheel. She would get home, take a prolonged hot bath and get herself a peaceful nap. _Yeah, like that was an option, with Maura wandering constantly around her mind… who was she fooling?_

She got back on the road in full speed, trying to reach home as soon as possible. While parking her car, she heard her cell phone buzzing. She stopped the engine and checked the screen. It was a text from Maura.

 _-'I didn't get to see you much today. I just left the precinct and Korsak told me that you were already gone. Any plans for tonight? How about dinner, my place, 7.30 pm?'_

Jane let out a deep sigh. She didn't know what to respond. What she felt was way too overwhelming at the moment. Her impulse would indicate to decline, offering an excuse, so that she would spare herself the pain and confusion. But right now she couldn't think straight. She didn't want to shut Maura out or hurt her in any way, just because she was incapable of dealing with her own mess, once and for all. So she decided to let her response pending, until she calmed down and acted like the reasonable human being she usually was; on most occasions, anyway.

She entered her apartment and as long as she took her gun and badge off, she headed to the bathroom. She turned on the tap to fill the bathtub with hot water and started undressing, forming a small pile of clothes on the floor. She caught her reflection in the mirror above the sink and leaned forward looking as deep as she could into her own eyes.

"Here you are again, missy" she mumbled through her teeth. "What are you looking at, huh?" she talked to herself with a judgmental and pitiful expression on her features. "You and only you got yourself in this situation, once more." She pointed to herself with her index finger. "What did you expect, you walking pity party? You are pathetic, lady. That's what you are. Where's your notorious bravado now? Keep it only for murders, thieves and all kinds of scumbags?" She was furious. She couldn't but acknowledge her so far passiveness against her feelings for Maura. She was supposed to be the fearless decorated detective, whom everyone looked up to. But when it came to matters of the heart she was just Jane, the scared little girl who kept on running away from her own sentiments.

"What on earth are you afraid of, Janie?" her gaze in the mirror was now burning with ferocity. "Rejection… pain… sorrow? Well I got news for you, girl. You already are in pain and sorrow." She pointed to her reflection once again. "But you escaped the rejection part, you egoistic hypocrite, didn't you? Of course! Nobody and nothing affects the tough Jane Rizzoli. Bullshit!" She raised her hands over her head, grinning with bitter sarcasm.

She let her hands drop to her sides, sighing and then cupped her face with her palms. She rubbed her eyes and her temples and brushed her fingers through her hair. _Jesus, I'm talking to myself!_ She thought. _And I'm going to be a mother in a few months. Some role model I make…_ She was now grabbing thesink on the sides, her fingers growing white from her tight grip, as if she was trying to steady her thoughts to here and now. She tossed her head; she looked once back into the mirror and whispered, her voice huskier than ever.

"Enough." She turned off the tap and instead she got into the tub for a quick shower. She let the hot water rinse the harsh day off of her body and as soon as she tied a bulky towel around her, she reached for her phone.

 _-Dinner's fine. But I'll be there in 30'. We need to talk._

Oh boy, she was stressed. She felt her blood pumping through her veins to her heart. She was breathing fast and her pulse points on her neck made her shirt collar noticeably bouncing. She felt as if her spirit had got out of her body, so that she could watch herself from a distance, driving to Maura's house. She couldn't quite realize what she was about to do, but that was beside the point. She had to.

She got out of the car and started stepping fast towards Maura's front door. She felt time freezing as she reached for the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing the figure of her favorite person. Maura looked stunning as always, dressed in a simple yet elegant black wrap dress which pointed out perfectly her flawless curves. She welcomed Jane, with her gorgeous wide smile and after closing the door behind them, she stood across her and tilting her head, she looked straight in Jane's eyes.

"I got your text earlier" she approached the detective and reached for her shoulder caressing it gently, leaning closer to scan her eyes in slight but obvious concern. "You look a little worried. Is there something wrong, are you o.k.? Is the baby o.k. … oh… is there something wrong with your pregnancy?" The doctor furrowed her brow and her hazel eyes grew wide in anticipation.

Jane looked at Maura's hand on her shoulder, then into her eyes and taking a step away from the blonde –in order to avoid those hazel eyes that still, after all those years, took her breath away- she chuckled playfully, trying to gain back her concentration. She was there for a very specific reason, which didn't include drooling over the ME.

"First things first, Doc… Hello. How's your day been so far?" She asked, in her well known teasing manner. She was trying to gain time, pretending to be as cool as she could. "FYI everything is fine with my pregnancy… I-I just needed to talk about… you know…" she hummed as if she was trying to clear her throat, "…stuff." _Moron, that was so uncool! 'Stuff', really? Are you totally nuts? Get your shit together, woman!_ Jane rolled her eyes to herself, turning her back against Maura. As casually as possible, she took off her suit jacket and put it on the armchair in Maura's living room, avoiding the doctor's even more baffled look.

"Eh… of course Jane, I am sorry. Hello. My day has been fine so far, nothing remarkable though. But I have to admit I am growing slightly concerned. What is the matter? What do you mean you need to talk about 'stuff'?" The beautiful blonde moved again closer to the brunette. "You know you can talk to me about anything. You are my best friend after all" said Maura, looking again deeply into the detective's dark eyes, with a tender and reassuring grin.

"Best friend? There's no friendship here, Maur. There couldn't be. At least not on my part." Jane listened to her own voice and couldn't believe that she had just uttered those words. She rubbed her templates with both hands and looked straight at the doctor who seemed lost and filled with wonder.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? You are not my friend, since when, Jane? Please explain yourself, because literally you don't make any sense." Maura frowned in an instant and her bottom lip quivered, not even realizing it. What she just heard hit her like a thunder and suddenly her knees went weak.

"Maura… what I came here for today is not going to be easy, for either of us. But, you see, I have to do it, because I have bottled it up for so long that it has started suffocating me. Besides, it is entirely unfair to you, since I haven't been honest, for such a long time." Detective Rizzoli was gesturing wildly with the hands, trying to express the unruly flow of her overwhelming thoughts and feelings.

"Still, you are not making any sense, Jane." The blonde exhaled deeply, fumbling with her fingers, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She swallowed a persistent lump on her throat and crossed her hands over her chest, waiting for the disaster to burst in. Obviously Jane was about to hit her with some very bad news; and she was the only person who could cause Maura so much pain, so fast. She scrubbed her forehead with her fingers and crossed her hands back on her chest. "Please, Jane, try to clarify yourself. Please." She turned her frightened look straight to Jane's eyes, resembling a little kid who expected the announcement of a dreadful punishment.

The tall brunette was already drowning in guilt, watching the woman she loved more than anything, looking so hurt and scared over her. But it was too late to recoil. She had to follow the path she had drawn.

"Oh Maura… I can't be your friend …and frankly, I haven't been much of a friend for so long, either. But I can't keep on doing this, you understand?"

"What do you mean you 'can't' be my friend, Jane? As far as my memory serves, we have been through heaven and hell together and that's what real friends do, am I wrong? Friends share everything, bad or good and they stay on each other's side no matter what. And that is what we have both done for one another, since the day we met. Doesn't that qualify us as friends? Please, think before you answer. I am about to lose my mind h-here, J-Jane!" A fierce stream of tears finally trickled down her cheeks and her voice caught in an unexpected sob. She couldn't understand what this chaos in Jane's mind meant. A little more of it and she would be dealing with paranoia.

"Maura", Jane could barely keep her voice from cracking, her eyes glowing with tears. She cupped her eyes with her palms and then gestured with her both hands towards the petite blonde, in her attempt to clarify what she meant, "I can't be your friend because… because I-I love you... I… "

"Pardon me? Are you trying to drive me crazy, Jane? You can't be my friend, because you love me? Is it only I or, perhaps, you can as well distinguish the oxymoron in what you just claimed?" The doctor, still sobbing, shook her head, trying to refrain from insanity. "Jane…" She lowered her voice and turned a pleading look towards the detective. "I love you too and that's the reason why I acknowledge you as my friend…''

"Maura… please, fight your urge to interrupt me or I won't be able to pull this through." She tucked a dark lock behind her ear, brushed her hand through her forehead and sighed, searching for the right words to go on.

The blonde nodded sniffing her nose and looked eagerly back at the detective, her tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"Not like that, no. I love you…" she stopped, bit her inner lip and pinned her look on Maura's eyes, "…as in… I'm in love with you." There; she had spat it out, at last. She shut her eyes tightly, wincing in pain. For a slight moment she felt rather frightened but also kind of relieved, until she drew her eyes back at Maura. She saw her standing there, astonished, frozen, with her lips faintly parted. Her cheeks turned pale and her eyes were dropped at the floor.

 _Oh God, she lost it! I turned the Chief ME of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts into a living statue. What is that look? Is she having a heart attack?_ _Or is she disgusted by what she just heard? This must be it. I should leave, shouldn't I?_ Jane thoughts indicated that she started panicking.

"Ahem…" she tried to draw the doctor's attention back to her. "Eh… Maura, listen. If this is too much for you and you want me out of here, I get it, o.k.? Just say the words and I'll split."

Maura shook her head in refusal and then she confirmed her intentions verbally, her voice barely audible. "Of course not, Jane. I would never want you gone out of my house. How could I ever?"

Jane exhaled in relief. "O.k. so; you are an exceptionally intelligent individual, and –I'm sure- you get the picture now. Earlier today, back in your office, you revealed to me the story about this new guy, Jack, right?" She watched Maura dragging her eyes off the floor and back at her. Those hazel eyes had dried and seemed calm, almost accepting. The brunette was encouraged and decided to carry on.

"Well a good friend is expected to do exactly what I did, after such a revelation. Because good friends offer advice when needed and they feel happy for their friends' happiness. But, guess what, Maura, I was not!" She patted her feast on her chest, as a sign of heartache. "It killed me inside that I had to urge you to pursue a date with a random dude named 'Jack', whom you were apparently extremely attracted to. And it was not the first time I had to put on this act, you know."

"Jane…"

"Not finished yet, Maura!" she furiously pressed her hands down by her sides, her fingers widely stretched. She wouldn't tolerate any further interruptions, while undressing her soul from top to bottom, in front of Maura and for Maura.

"Well, usually," she continued, with fire raging through her eyes, looking warningly at the doctor, "when something like this happened in the past and I had to be the supporting good friend…", she raised her brows ironically at those last words, "…I used to drown my frustration in alcohol, again and again, until I came to terms with it. Which I didn't, but it's like a bitter pill to swallow, you know? You don't want, but you have to."

"Unfortunately", she started pacing back and forth, her eyes at the floor, "this time I couldn't take shelter in bottles of beer." She halted and pointed at her abdomen. "I don't know, Maura. This once, I just couldn't take it. What can I say? Maybe those pregnancy hormones have turned me into a freaking lunatic."

"Jane…" Maura looked at her, trying to cut in the detective's confession. She had her hands on her hips, her chest leaned forward waiting.

The tall brunette pointed her finger at the doctor, picking out her words firmly. "Not finished!" She shook her head to recompose and went on. "Like I said, I couldn't just burry my emotions this once, I needed them out of my system. And I know, oh I know, that it's an illusion, but sharing them with you, would lift some of the burden from my shoulders. Or at least it would feel like it did."

In the meantime, Maura started tapping her foot against the floor and biting the tip of her thumb in anxiety. She clearly had something to say. But it had to wait. The brunette was unstoppable.

"So, Maura, I can't go through this again. I can't wander around you, watching you falling madly in love with this man! It's far too excruciating, especially in my condition. Besides, keep on lying to your face, pretending to be extra happy for your new affair, wouldn't make a great role model out of me, would it? And this is what I want to become as a mother. An honest, caring person who's always there to protect and support the people she loves."

The doctor narrowed her eyes, tilting her head, in an attempt to comprehend Jane's emerging innuendo. Where was this heading? She wouldn't dare to interrupt the detective yet; so she let her be.

The taller woman turned her body to face Maura. As difficult as it might be, she still had to look this person in the eyes, to deliver what she was about to. "What I'm saying is that I need some distance from you, from us… this." She shook her hand pointing at the space between them. "I can't be around you anymore, Maura. Not like this. It hurts too much. I can't see you anymore…o.k.?" The fearless detective burst into sobbing tears, as she listened to her own words. She had practically expressed her will to lose the one person she loved more than her own life. Her heart felt torn apart into thousand pieces. She wrapped her arms around her own torso and sniffed her wet from tears nose.

"The hell you do!" Maura was obviously furious now and she covered in an instant the distance between the two of them, to look the brunette deeply in the eyes, her hazel ones sparkling with fire, almost threatening. She let her tears flow down her face once more, her chest bouncing up and down with heavy sobs, never taking her eyes off of Jane's.

Jane remained speechless by the ME's reaction. She hadn't seen her so pissed ever before nor had she heard her cursing like that. Her dark eyes grew wide in astonishment, her sight still blurry from tears. She felt the desire to lean forward and take the woman she loved in her hands, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, that she would make them fine for both of them. But she couldn't. She just stood there, tearing her world apart. Because, that was what Maura had become for her; her whole world that she now had to tear down with her own hands.

"Maura, you just heard what I said, didn't you? How am I supposed to watch the woman I am head over hills in love with, since… I don't know… I first listened to her 'Google'- talking, falling for someone else? Please try to understand. I need to forget. I need to go on and keep myself from going insane…"

"Stop; Stop it!" The doctor raised her voice in desperate anger, her eyes now glassy, almost deadpan. Her one hand cupped her eyes, while the other reached the detective's stern, trying to prevent her from keep on talking.

Jane exhaled deeply, in total exhaustion. Maura's hand on her stern made her wish she could take all this back, but she knew she had to continue, until Maura finally got it. "You don't get it, do you, huh? Think of this. How will I introduce you to my son or daughter? 'This is aunty Maura my best friend, with who -by the way- I have been secretly and madly in love for over a decade!' Can you picture this, Maura? And how does this whole situation make me look, huh? What would anybody think of me, if they knew what is going on inside me? They would think that I am a coward, moron liar who doesn't know what to do with her life. And guess what. They would be ri…"

"Shut up, just shut up!" The doctor yelled on the top of her lungs, her eyes shut tightly and her feasts raised by both sides of her shaking head. She had clearly crossed her tolerance line. Her whole body trembled with unforeseen rage. She had to silent Jane's spouting once and for all. So, she opened her eyes and faced the brunette who looked completely flabbergasted. In the blink of an eye, before the strongheaded woman in front of her would start talking again, she leaned forward, grabbed her from her shirt collar with both hands and pressed her lips against her mouth, leading them into a desperate kiss.

Maura was totally breathless, but more relaxed now. However, she wouldn't leave Jane's lips, until she made sure that she was calm enough and the message was delivered properly. It was the detective who broke the kiss. She was breathless, as well, and she barely opened her eyes in order to see Maura. She gulped audibly and let a silent yet deep sigh.

"What was that, Doc?" she whispered, in disbelief of what had just happened. She held her breath, while waiting for the doctor's response.

"That was a kiss; to shut you up." Said the doctor, while a smirk curled her lips; she stroked Jane's chick with her thump, looking lovingly into her dark eyes.

"Oh… right." She grinned at Maura and eagerly leaned forward to catch her lips again. This kiss was deeper and passionate, as Jane wrapped her arms around the ME's waist, pulling her closer to her body. "I can't believe this is happening" the detective admitted, not losing contact with Maura's lips. She couldn't get enough of her taste, softness or her intoxicating scent. She had dreamed of kissing that woman, innumerous times in the past, but nothing could compare to the real feeling.

"It seems like I cannot be your friend either." Maura grinned gorgeously, pressing her forehead against Jane's, still breathless. Then she pecked the brunette's both lips' edges, her jawline, cheekbones and her dimples, trying to cover that precious face with adoration.

"So, Dr. Maura Isles CAN lie!" said Jane smiling, while drawing a line of tender kisses through the blonde's neck.

"I never lied." She tilted hear head -that sign, Jane had learned to worship through the years- to make her point clearer. "I just compromised with reality. I have repeatedly attempted to flirt with you, pursuing something more than a friendship, but you never seemed receptive or interested. You either responded, deflecting or joking. So, at some point, I decided to settle on a friendship with you, since you already were too important to me to lose."

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes at what she heard. "Really…? Sometimes it felt like you flirted with me, but I kept on convincing myself that it was just wishful thinking. So I got used to ending it, joking or changing the subject. I couldn't believe someone like you would want to be with me or with any woman for that matter. And, at some point, it was too hard to hide and keep my hands to myself, every time you would touch me, look at me with these eyes, or come too close; I would smell your scent, or feel your breath on my skin and that was a constant torture. I had to back off, so you wouldn't notice."

Maura brushed her hand through Jane's hair, her eyes filled with love. "I was attracted to you right away. In a physical way, it didn't take more than the very first glance at you. Then, getting to know you and seeing the kind of person you are, I fell for you and never recovered, despite any attempts."

Jane leaned closer to Maura and hugged her, as tight as humanly possible, resting her head on a torrent of blond curls. She needed to snuggle there, at the most warm, loving, beautiful space on earth, the priceless embrace of Maura Isles.

The doctor stroked Jane's back, pecking the crook of her neck, inhaling insatiably her earthy body scent. She loved this incredible woman and she knew that she would love her for the rest of her days.

"Jane…?" It's well known, that Maura's mind speeds like a Ferrari down the hill, so out of nowhere she felt the need to clarify parts of the past.

"Hmm…?" on the other hand, the detective had entered her personal Heaven and wouldn't voluntarily leave it.

"What about Casey?" she was still stroking Jane's back, but her attention was totally turned to the brunette's response.

"What about him?" Jane was brutally dragged out of her love haven and such an irrelevant to the moment question really put her out. She leaned back to face Maura, furrowing her brow, with an expression of total reproach.

"Well…, I suddenly cannot stop thinking that only a short while ago you had entered the lab, with Casey's engagement ring on your finger. And as I can recall, you expected me to giggle over it, out of bliss for your happiness." The doctor commented in a strict tone.

"What?" Jane shook her head, pretty puzzled. "Where did this come from?" she asked a bit embarrassed. She looked at the doctor's demanding face expression and realized she couldn't just deflect on this one.

"Eh… yes, I do remember that..." The brunette smirked playfully at the memory. "And… to be precise, your exact words were, 'why would I squeal over a colorless crystalline form of pure carbon?', if I can recall, as well." She placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and looked deeply and dearly into her eyes. "Don't try to compare incomparable things, Maur. As bad as it may sound, my relationship with Casey was one of my attempts to go on, leaving behind my feelings for you. I can't deny that I loved and respected him as a person and sympathized with his health issues; but my love for you cannot compare in the slightest with that or anything for that matter. You are the one, the one for me… the love of my life, Doctor Isles."

"Oh Jane…" Maura tilted her head and cupped Jane's face with her palms, drugging her lips on her own. All these years' frustrated passion, unrequited love, sorrow and loneliness were setting themselves free through their voracious, unending kissing. Their touching was gradually becoming greedier, asking for the sense of bear flesh under their palms, fingers, lips. They were both panting out of lust and endless kissing, as they practically swayed through Maura's living room, trying to keep their balance.

Maura draw the hem of Jane's shirt slowly out of her slacks and brushed her hands through the detective's bare waist and back. Jane bounced at the sensation. She pulled herself back a little; she grinned at the doctor, took her hand and guided them to the couch. She sat down, while cupping Maura's cheeks, dragging her on her lap. Maura took of her black heels ritually, her eyes never leaving Jane's, parted her legs and straddled the brunette. She put her palms around Jane's neck, and leaned to resume their kissing.

The detective placed her hands on Maura's thighs, caressing them back and forth. This felt really good; she softly grazed her palms up on her back. She landed one hand on the small of Maura's back to press her closer to her own body and with the other she cupped her cheek, deepening their kiss even further. She brushed her tongue through the blonde's lips. Maura responded with a groan and parted her lips to let Jane's tongue in.

The feeling was uniquely delightful. Their bodies rocked unconsciously, as they tasted one another, again and again. Jane slipped her fingers under Maura's lapel, to reveal her collarbone. She tasted it lavishly, kissing it, sucking it, nipping it. She passed her tongue all through it, until she reached the neck dimple; she loved this spot and it showed. The woman on her lap let out a soft groan, her eyes tightly closed and her head facing the ceiling. She pressed herself on Jane's crotch rocking slightly her thighs and started unbuttoning her shirt, lifting it up off her slacks. She parted the fabric and brushed her hands through Jane's bare abdomen and her rib sides.

The detective untied the strap on Maura's dress, tucked her fingers slowly under the fine fabric and revealed the soft bare flesh. She gulped at the sight of Maura's firm breasts in front of her eyes and felt her breath getting deeper and her heart pounding. She felt dazzled tracking the patterns of the fine black lace on her bra and the way it embraced those gorgeous breasts. She sank her face into the valley of the blonde's chest and pressed her lips against the scented skin. She stretched her hands around Maura's torso to her back, to unhook the bra. And then she halted in realization.

"Maur…? Is this too fast…?" she barely whispered, her lungs bouncing underneath her chest. She took her hands off the doctor's back and covered her body with her dress again. "I mean, I came here today prepared to lose you and now… this. It's a long distance to cover between losing you forever and making love with you. Shouldn't we take our time to process everything, before we do this?"

"Hmm…?" The doctor responded completely disorientated. She looked down, into Jane's eyes, trying to compose herself. She gulped audibly. "You are right." she grinned, closing her eyes. She pecked the detective's lips and got off of her lap. She sat next to her on the couch, smiling still breathless. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder. The taller woman put her arm around Maura, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I don't mean to disappoint you. I really want this so bad, honestly. But I think it would be wiser to take our time and wait until we are ready for this step."

"It is 'bad-ly'." She couldn't help correcting the detective. "But, don't worry, Jane, I totally agree. We should take one step at a time. There is no need to rush things." Maura smiled reassuringly.

"O.k., one step at a time it is. So…, Maura …what about Jack? What are you going to do about him?"

The beautiful doctor smirked at the question. "It's simple, my love. I will thank him." She answered playfully, her one arm wrapped around Jane's stomach.

"What… what for?" Jane asked in astonishment.

"Because, due to him, the love of my life opened her heart to me and made me the happiest woman alive."

"Oh… I bet he'll appreciate your explanation…" Jain said sarcastically.

"I don't believe so, but I will find the proper way to explain him the situation."

"O.k., well, it's getting late, so I'm gonna head home, get some rest and dream about you all night long." Jane said, grinning widely. She got off the couch, while fixing her shirt and slacks. She stretched out her hand towards Maura, lifting her off the couch. She helped her fix her own clothes and spread her long arms to embrace her tenderly. They kissed once more and Jane walked towards the armchair to take her suit jacket, she had left there earlier. She headed to the door and turned around.

"See you tomorrow, Doctor Isles?" She said smiling.

"Of course you will, Detective Rizzoli", Maura replied, leaning in for a quick peck on her love's lips.

The blonde closed the door behind her and rest her back against it, sighing blissfully. She brushed her hands through her hair and grinned to herself, reflecting on what had happened that afternoon; on how her life had turned upside down within a few hours; in a good way; an excellent way of pure happiness. She walked to the kitchen to have a glass of water. Her body needed to moisturize, after all that intensity. When finished, she put the glass by the sink and walked to the stairs leading to her bedroom. She needed a nice bath, a small personal celebration on the events of the day.

She had almost made love with Jane. A few hours ago, this version of reality wouldn't fit even in her most imaginative dream. But it happened. Even though, eventually, it didn't. She literally craved her. If it was solely up to her, she would have made love to Jane then and there, without second thoughts. But she totally respected and empathized with her love's emotions about this. Jane needed time; and she had it, wholeheartedly. Maura wasn't in a rush, anyway. She had waited for so long; she could wait for some more. It didn't matter. What mattered was that, after all this time, they were finally together. _'Better late than never'_ , she thought and smiled.

She was about to open her bedroom's door on the upper floor, when she heard her doorbell ringing. She wasn't expecting anyone. Perhaps it was Angela. She walked down the stairs. She reached for the handle, turned it and opened the door. Amazed, she saw Jane.

"Jane…!"

She hardly finished her sentence and the strong brunette burst into the house, passing by Maura. She slammed the door behind them and covered the space between Maura and herself, with a step. She seemed determined. She looked deeply into Maura's eyes and placed her hands around her neck.

"No more time wasted." She said shaking her head from side to side. "Jesus, I'm such an idiot. I realized it when I passed your door and got out. I opened the door to my car and sat behind the wheel and it became so clear. I don't want to be away from you, Maur and I don't have to." The detective said in one breath. And she continued likewise. "I belong with you and there's no place I'd rather be than right here, by your side, making love with you. I've spent so much time waiting, in pain and despair. I don't want to waste another second of our time together." She leaned and kissed Maura's lips wholeheartedly. She pulled back, searching for a response in her love's eyes.

"I love you, Jane, my Italian, strongheaded lunatic," said Maura grinning lovingly.

"I love you, Maura, my sexy, Google-mouth geek" Jane replied smiling. She leaned forward to kiss the gorgeous blonde once more, while she started unbuttoning her shirt. Maura smirked at the move, grubbed Jane from the buckle of her belt and walked towards the stairs. Jane chuckled and followed submissively the blond beauty in front of her.

"Care for a hot bath, Detective?" Maura asked playfully, looking back at Jane.

"You bet I do, Doctor…" Jane replied, smirking.

In a few seconds they reached Maura's bedroom. As long as they entered the room, they started taking off each other's clothes slowly, in pure delight. They closed the door behind them and headed to the bathroom. The night was theirs.

THE END.


End file.
